


Breathed so deep I thought I'd drown (It feels better biting down)

by MrBalkanophile



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Biting, Kitten, M/M, Male Slash, implied casual relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Non che possa scambiare quell'intruso per qualcos’altro, lo ha già minacciato di morte una volta.





	

James apre gli occhi all’istante, percependo il fruscio del gatto che è appena entrato in camera da letto – non che possa scambiarlo per qualcos’altro, lo ha già minacciato di morte una volta – per quello che è: un intruso.  
Q continua a dormire profondamente; James guarda per qualche istante la spalla ossuta di Q che sporge dal lenzuolo, l’inizio della curva della spina dorsale evidente, il segno dei propri denti sulla pelle. Si alza e si avvia verso il bagno; il gatto non gli rivolge più di un’occhiata sdegnosa, prima di tornare ad acciambellarsi sul tappeto.  
“Neanche tu mi piaci,” borbotta tra sé. Decide che la doccia può farla a casa sua, dopotutto.  
  
Allo scoccare della terza ora senza mail, messaggi e in generale segni di vita da parte di Q, James torna indietro. Supera le due serrature della sua porta di sicurezza in mezzo minuto; il caricamento di una pistola viene nascosto dal cigolio dei cardini non oliati.  
“Ah, sei tu.” Q abbassa la canna – e lo sguardo. James lo valuta rapidamente: è riuscito ad alzarsi e a infilarsi i pantaloni del pigiama, a versarsi il tè in una tazza che grida in campo rosso _Keep Calm and Carry On_ e ad accendere il PC, con cui avrà probabilmente organizzato qualche raid missilistico in Medio Oriente. _Sopravvivrà_.  
“Ero andato via senza salutarti.”  
“Grazie per la premura,” sogghigna Q, “ma non sono una delle tue conquiste.”  
“Non prendo a morsi _le mie conquiste_.” Q si tocca la spalla, inconsciamente; James vince quello scontro di volontà solo perché i suoi pantaloni su misura mascherano meglio l’eccitazione di quanto non faccia un pigiama felpato.  
Q si alza, gli si avvicina e lo bacia con passione. James, con un vago trionfo, registra che i suoi maledetti gatti non sono in giro.


End file.
